I Miss You
by sissylovespink
Summary: Super smart Lilly Cullen just lost her whole family after a car crash. how will Gibbs and his team fix her world.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or Twilight. But Lilly is all mine.**

_**Lilly's pov**_

I was on a car ride with my whole family we were on my way home from my high school graduation. And I was only 15. I had a big family.

One mom named Esme, she is 50 years old and is a stay at home mom. One dad named Carlisle, he is 50 years old and works at the hospital on the Navy Base, at one time he was a Lance Corporal in the Marines. Three brothers. Emmet who was 30 and is a Master Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines, who married Rosalie who is 30 and works in a car garage. Then Jasper also 30 and was a Sergeant Major in the Marines, His wife Alice was 30 and was a fashion designer. Lastly there was 21 year old Edward who was a Private First Class.

That's when I got thinking I Lillian Grace Cullen having no friends. See I am really smart and have an awesome memory. And if my brain power gets in the wrong hand I could destroy our country.

"I love you guys" It is true I love them so much.

"We love you too" that is when I heard a loud CRASH!

"I felt the cold hard concrete that I was laying on." That is when I heard a voice.

"Miss, it is best if you do not move."

"We're is my mom and dad." They have to be alive

"Miss, you were the only one in the car." That is when I sat up and our van in flames. NO!

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I lost the only people in the world who loved me and wanted to be my friend.

"Kevin call the police."

"No." I mumbled "Call NCIS."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Twilight or NCIS**_

**Gibbs POV**

I just got the call 3 marines are dead in car accident. Outside of. 5 more were in the car. Only one survivor. The 15 year old sister Lillian. Poor kid, her life has change forever at only 15. I walk towards my team.

"Grab your gear car accident in Quantico." They quickly grab their stuff a follow me.

The car ride was short. The place was meds. I saw her from a distance. Sadness is shown all over her face. The car was burned so there were no bodies. Everyone said she has not said a word after she told them to call us. I walk over to her. I did not say a word before she talked.

"You're a Marine."

"I am, how did you know,"

"My brother told me I would know. They said they were trustworthy and if I need help they will."

"Your Brother were smart."

"Yeah I know." I see she is sad.

"I need to take you in." She nods and follows me.

**? POV**

I look from the green forest. I am camouflage so they cannot see me. She is surrounded by NCIS and paramedics. Sadly too many witness. I had to kill her family to get get. They never left her side until now. And now that they are all out of the way and threating not to hurt her. Because I always get what I want.


	3. AN

Dear, Readers

I am so sorry it has been so long since my last post. More is coming. My life has just started calming down and I am ready to come back. Because my school is about to start i will post on Mondays. After I think I am ready to do more I will post Fridays. Then after my Marching season is over I will do Wednesday. So I will see you all on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT OR NCIS !**

**Lilly's pov**

"Well our gifts are powerful; he could use us to get more power. That's all he wanted was power. We all only use them for good. Alice has her limits, once a person changes there mind the vision changes."

That is when I started to cry Gibbs handed me more tissues.

"You were really close to them."

"They always protected me."

"On Jasper's and Emmett's military record they took a month off about two years ago do you known why?"

"That was after I was raped. They sat with me in the hospital every day. When I went back to school I was too scared to go alone, they came with me every day till they had to go again. And soon my sisters came too. That's how you show love, not by saying it by doing things to help them." Gibbs gave me a nice look.

"Tony, get Ducky."

"Ok, boss." He replied. And walked out. And Gibbs locked the door.


End file.
